


Counting Glow-in-the-Dark Stars

by CryinginYeeYee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A lot of bad memories in general, Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Memories of killing, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, There are other characters that get somewhat mentioned but don't really appear, We needed more sad Kaito content in here so I delivered, lots of counting, memories of death, memories of illness, post-simulation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryinginYeeYee/pseuds/CryinginYeeYee
Summary: He tried to get those memories out of his head.But whenever he stopped counting, they just came right back.~~~~A good ol' Kaito hurt fic because we don't have enough of those-(Nothing actually happens in the fic but there are a lot of memories of things that happened in the Killing Game so please be mindful of that before reading!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Counting Glow-in-the-Dark Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I made this account because I wanted to write sad Kaito, and now here I am with sad Kaito!  
> Started writing this one night not too long after I got one of my closest friends through chapter 5 because replaying that trial re-opened all of my wounds and I needed healing again- Also because I'm super out of touch with descriptive writing and I thought this would be a good way to jump back in  
> Sadly I can't write good comfort without it coming out cheesy as hell so Kaito just stays sad here :(

Kaito laid in bed, counting the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling.

_ 1.. 2.. 3.. _

He tried to get those memories out of his head.

_ 7.. 8.. 9..  _

But whenever he stopped counting, they just came right back. 

_ 13.. 14.. 15..  _

The dead bodies. The blood. The investigations and trials.

_ 18.. 19.. 20..  _

They all made him feel sick, but one memory made him feel even sicker. 

_ 24.. 25.. 26..  _

The cramped bathroom. Blood from his own lungs being flushed down the toilet. The tiny window that he tried to climb through twice to no avail.

_ 29.. 30.. 31.. _

Shooting his captor in the arm with a crossbow. Fighting him out into the large exisal hangar. Witnessing his sidekick shoot his captor with a poison arrow, and getting shot himself with another poisoned arrow to keep said sidekick from killing. 

_ 35.. 36.. 37. _ . 

His captor forced him to drink the only antidote. He had a plan to stop the killing game. Kaito knew his other sidekick would figure it out, but it was worth a shot right?

_ 40.. 41.. 42.. _

The sound of that press crushing his captor still echoes through his mind. He still feels the weight of the prewritten script in his hands. The sights of the inside of the exisal are burned into his brain. 

_ 47.. 48.. 49..  _

The plan failed. He knew it would, but why did he still feel so guilty about it? He could only feel guilty for so long though. His lungs were failing. He took his final breath as he looked out the window of the spaceship meant to execute him, and died with a smile on his face. 

_ 51.. 52.. 53.  _

He closed his eyes tightly as dawn leaked through his blinds causing the stars to stop glowing. Time to crawl out of the safety of his comforter and put on a brave face to the world. What kind of hero would he be if he stayed in bed and made everyone worry?

...Maybe he just needed more stars.


End file.
